Watch Out Sesshomaru
by Inuyahsa's Gal
Summary: It's my first story (PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ REVIEW!) Rated
1. A Perverted Monk

Inuyasha's Gal: YO! This is my first time writing a story so if you don't like it, you can look at some other stories I might come up with...later. They'll be better, I swear!  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Watch out Sesshomaru!  
  
Chapter 1: A Perverted Monk  
  
Inuyasha was taking his trademark position in a tree enjoying the peace and quiet he finally had. Kagome was gone for summer-vacation to Florida. Sango went for a bath in the river and Miroku, well you can probably guess what he's up to. Shippo was busy chasing a butterfly into the woods. Inuyasha thought that Miroku would probably be back in a while with a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand. Sure enough after a few minutes of peace, Miroku emerged from the bushes nursing his left cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here" he asked when he realized Inuyasha was watching him. "What's it to you?" Inuyasha growled. Well that shut Miroku up. All he needed was a bruised head to match the handprint. Inuyasha stayed in his tree while Miroku sat on the ground, humming. "Will you shut up?" Miroku stopped humming. Sango emerged out of the same bushes Miroku did and scowled at Miroku. "There should be a law against groping." Is all she said. "Ya. He can barely keep his hands off any girls ass for a second!" agreed Inuyasha, failing to stifle a laugh.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Inuyasha's Gal: Well it's not perfect but for a first time, I'd say it's pretty good. What do you think? (pleeez review) 


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Inuyasha's Gal: Okay, next chapter. This one is more exiting!  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Chapter 2:An Unexpected Visitor  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Came the shrill voice of Shippo. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and followed the scent of his friend into the woods. Sango did NOT want to be alone with Miroku, so she ran after Inuyasha. "Hey wait for me!" Miroku called after her and he too disappeared into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha jumped across the tops of the trees looking for a sign of a puffy red tail and finally he found it. "He's down here!" he called to the other two. He stopped on top of a large oak because he picked up a scent of something else that was near Shippo. Then, suddenly... "OH SHIT!" the branch he was standing on, snapped and he soon found himself tumbling down towards Shippo and the intruder. He fell on the ground with a loud "thud!" then a loud laugh echoed though the clearing. "Why hello there, Fluffy." Inuyasha teased. "How dare you insult the great Lord Sesshomaru!" squealed the tiny Jyaken. "Quiet imp! And stop breathing my air!" said Miroku who had finally caught up with Inuyasha and Sango. "I see you are without that useless fucking human." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Ya, gone on something called va-cat-on or something." replied Inuyasha. "Well that you shall die without her!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed around the clearing.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Inuyahsa's Gal: So we have Shippo scream, Inuyahsa falls out of a tree giggling is heard in background Sesshomaru is found...what will happen next?  
(PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ REVIEW!) 


	3. A Strange Ending

Inuyahsa's Gal: THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Chapter 3: A Strange Ending  
  
"Wait are you waiting for?" came the drawling voice of Sesshomaru "come and get me!" It's a trap!! He's trying to get me to run after him! Thought Inuyasha. "Why don't you come and get ME!" he said. "No, you come over here" Sesshomaru replied. "I'm not moving from this spot!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru looked at his brother "Very well" he said, "You shall die standing still!" And he ran towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Watch out!" screamed Sango. But there was no need, at that moment, Sesshomaru tripped over a tree root and Inuyasha howled with laughter. Jyaken ran over to him but before he could say or do anything, he was kicked away by Miroku. 'Look Inuyasha! He's grovelling at your feet, how touching!" said Shippo. "FUCKING ROOT! AND I AM NOT GROVELING!" yelled Sesshomaru.  
  
He got up and dusted himself off with his fluffy thing (whatever THAT is) Inuyahsa pulled out his sword but it did not transform. It must be because I have no humans to protect with the sword! Inuyasha thought. Seeing that it didn't transform Sesshomaru smiled. (Inuyahsa's Gal: Your probably thinking, "he SMILED?" but keep reading, this is where the chapter gets its title!) "HEY! LOOK AT SESSHOMARU!" at the sides of his mouth that was curved into a smile, there were large cracks forming. They spread up his face until he fell onto the ground. "Well that was weird. I'm hungry, lets go" said Inuyasha. And away they went leaving a cracked-faced Sesshomaru lying on the ground.  
  
THE END!  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Inuyahsa's Gal: Well that's it! Thanx for reading!  
(PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ REVIEW!) 


End file.
